A trip to the zoo
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: What happens when Amu goes to the zoo with her school? Amuto One-shot.


**I think Fanfiction is like some sorta drug. I need a cure! Anyone know any?? Ah whatever. I'll live. After this one I'm good. I hope.**

**So this one I thought up while I was up at the Greater Vancouver Zoo. In November...or December. So its been a little bit. But I still planned this. And its amuto! Yay! lol.**

**So anyway please enjoy this story!

* * *

**Today the students of Seiyo Elementry School were going to the zoo. Now Amu loved zoos. Except for one animal. And she knew this zoo had some. And this creature was a snake. Amu had always been petrified of snakes but she never let anyone know.

" Come on Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed, dragging Amu to the house of reptiles and amphibians.

" You can do it Amu-chan." Ran cheered quietly in her ear.

Amu swatted her away and was dragged to her doom.

" I'm excited to see the snakes. How about you Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

" Uh...Yeah I guess." Amu said.

" Yaya wants to see the froggies!" Yaya shouted.

Nagihiko laughed and Rima glared at him. There were the other kids as well but they didn't pay much attention to other people around them. Only two grades went. Amu's grade and Yaya's grade. Once they reached the reptile and amphibian house Amu was dragged in. She looked at the sign and saw that the amphibians were first then the reptiles. She sighed in relief. She may be able to escape before reaching the snakes.

" Ah so the Kiddie King and his loyal subjects are here. How fun." A voice said.

" Oh no." Amu whispered.

She turned around and saw Ikuto standing at the door with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase said.

" Yes yes that's my name. Though why you have to say it every time you see me is beyond me. Can't a simple ' hello Ikuto.' work? " Ikuto asked.

" What do you want you thieving cat?" Tadase asked.

" What have I ever stolen?" Ikuto asked.

" Why are you here Ikuto?" Amu asked.

" Hm. Are you curious about me Amu?" Ikuto asked.

" N-No. I just wanted to know why you were here instead of at school." Amu said.

" Well my class planned a field trip here. Look around, you'll see other high school students." Ikuto said pointing around them.

And he was right. There were a few high school students walking around looking at the animals.

" Come on. Yaya wants to see the froggies. Come with us Ikuto." Yaya said.

" NO." Amu shouted.

" Aw don't be so mean Amu." Ikuto said with a pout.

" Fine. I guess you can come with us. But don't be perverted." Amu said.

" I'll keep my thoughts to myself." Ikuto said.

Amu glared at him then at Nagihiko who was chuckling.

" COME ON!" Yaya said, dragging Amu to the frogs.

They got through all the amphibians in no time. Amu was actually having fun so she totally forgot Ikuto was there. And she forgot about the snakes. They got through the reptiles too. And then they reached the snakes. Amu's eyes widened and she froze. The snakes were small but they still scared her.

" Aren't they cool Hinamori-san?" Tadase said.

" Y-Yeah." Amu replied.

She felt her legs begin to shake. They moved on. She tried not to look at the cages. Finally they rounded the corner and came face to face with an anaconda. It was behind glass of course but it was huge. It was staring right at them with its mouth open. That's all Amu could take. She screamed and ran out of there. She could hear people laughing at her but she didn't care. She ran out of the building and down the dirt road. She didn't know where she was going, she was just going.

Finally her legs became sore so she sat on a bench. No one was around her so she huddled in a ball.

" Amu are you ok?" She heard Ikuto ask.

She looked up and saw him standing in front of her.

" I'm fine." She said, looking away.

" You should have said you were afraid of snakes." Ikuto stated.

" I didn't want people to know." Amu replied.

Ikuto rolled him eyes and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

" How about we walk around. We can look at the animals together." Ikuto suggested.

" Alright." Amu said.

So they walked around the zoo together. They talked a bit but most about the animals. Finally they made it to where the felines were. All the female cats were at the fence in an instant. They were looking at Ikuto and it sounding like they were beckoning to him.

" They seem to really like you." Amu commented.

" Well I am popular with the ladies. I guess my sexiness is recognized my feline females too." Ikuto said with a smile.

Amu laughed. Her laughter was cut of by someones lips. Her eyes widened as Ikuto kissed her. She could her the cat growl but she just closed her eyes. The kiss lasted a good two minutes and Amu was light headed by the time they were done.

" I love you." Ikuto said, kissing her forehead.

" I love you too." Amu replied.

* * *

**Ahaha another lame ending but oh well. I can't think right now. I'm tired. I got like no sleep last night. Its a pain. Anyway so I guess review. **

**OH and I'm like that with snakes just to let you people know. I won't actually scream because its against my rules. But I can't handle seeing snakes. Even if they're behind glass. And when I went to the zoo there was this big anaconda with its mouth open. Its the only snake I saw. I sqeeked and closed my eyes. My mom lead me past it. I serioulsly can't handle snakes.**

** But anyway, review please!**


End file.
